Awkward
by Toesocks29
Summary: Obviously she was wrong and obviously Toph knew more about her feelings then Katara herself.


The sunset seemed even more beautiful today then any other time Katara had seen it. Ba Sing Sa was covered in a brilliant orange and yellow glow, similar to the colors of Aang's robes, the sky was a pinkish hue spotted with clouds. Aang rested his head against her chest and sighed happily. Her arms were wrapped around him as they gazed out onto the great city. The twelve year old pecked her cheek affectionately.

"Its perfect" Aang murmured "You're perfect, I'm so glad you feel-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The couple whipped their heads around to the entryway of the tea house. There stood Toph, looking especially girly in her robes, with a gaping mouth. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had both hands placed on her hips, she looked dumbfounded.

"Oh...hi Toph" Aang said shyly, his arm still anchored to Katara's waist.

"Since when do you like Aang?" Toph asked bluntly, she completely ignored Aang.

Katara reddened "What are you talking about? I've always liked-"

"Not like the way he likes you!" Toph said bluntly.

The conversation was attracting attention. Sokka and Suki were peeking around the corner, they both looked shocked and Sokka looked a little sick to his stomach.

"So you two are...a couple now?" her brother choked out.

Katara blushed heavily "Yes, Sokka, we are."

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Toph shouted "You've never shown an inkling of romantic feelings towards Aang."

Before Katara could respond, she saw Mai and Zuko appear from the corner of her eye. Dressed in their Earth Kingdom robes, the pale ones looked a little out of place against such bright settings.

Mai gave a small half smile "Oh, this I've got to hear" she murmured.

"You like Aang?" Zuko asked and flinched a little.

Katara scrunched up her nose "I've liked Aang since-"

"Two minutes ago" Toph finished tartly.

"This is so awkward" Suki whispered but Sokka just continued staring at the young monk with murder in his eyes.

Aang inched closer to Katara and gulped nervously "Look Toph" he started "I've waited so long for Katara to accept my feelings. Let me have-"

"But she doesn't like you! Even now!" Toph growled "She likes-"

"That's enough out of you, Hogmonkey breath" Zuko mumbled as he scooped Toph up into his arms.

Toph threw her arms up and began mumbling to herself about cradle robbers and incest as Zuko carried her back into the tea shop. The others simply shook their heads and followed in suit, Mai looked back at Katara before going back inside and drawing the curtain shut.

Aang scratched his scalp "That was really awkward" he said.

Katara nodded mutely and bit her lip in thought. Aang took her hand in his and began leading her back into the shop, but Katara pulled back.

"I'd like to stay outside for a little longer, I'll be in soon."

Waiting until Aang was fully indoors and couldn't see her, Katara bolted from the railing and behind the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh had done a lot of work in bringing the once destroyed garden back to life, there were many dragon lilies, jasmine roses, and snow flowers that thrived under the proper care they were given. Once Katara knew she was completely out of sight, she dropped to her knees by a beautiful bush of lilies and squeezed her eyes shut.

What in the seven hells had she been thinking? That kissing Aang would bring a flurry a buried romantic feelings for the monk? Obviously she was wrong and obviously Toph knew more about her feelings then Katara herself.

"...be careful or you'll get dirt on your dress."

Katara blew air from her cheeks "Its nothing Toph can't fix" she mumbled.

Zuko grunted and sat beside her, Katara positioned herself into a proper sit and stared gloomily at the pond.

Zuko looked at her "Tough day, huh?"

"I do like him..."

" You just have to give it time.." Zuko finished for her.

The Waterbender glared at him but it faltered into a grimace. She flopped onto her back and slapped her hands over her face.  
>"I don't know, Zuko" she groaned "I can't just waltz in and break up with him. Its only been ten minutes!"<p>

"Have you felt any inkling of romantic feelings towards him in those last ten minutes?"

Katara shook her head "He's a child, I feel like I'm playing Mother Arctic Hen!"

Zuko chuckled "You make a very nice Arctic Hen, Katara."

They laughed and then didn't speak for a few moments. Zuko found himself glancing at Katara curiously, gone was the little girl he had met at the South Pole. She was now a Master Waterbender, war hero, and now the lover of the Avatar. For some reason that last thought didn't sit too well with the Fire Lord.

"Just give it time" Katara mumbled.

Zuko touched her hand softly "Lots of time" he whispered.

Katara looked at him and bit her lip "I've liked you for a while" she confessed.

Zuko remembered hearing Toph's accusations.

_"But she doesn't like you! Even now...she likes-"_

Zuko, you're an idiot he thought.

And then he was leaning over the young woman and pressing his lips to hers. Feeling her gasp, he cupped her face and let his thumb stroke over her cheek. She responded with much vigor, her hands snaking up into his hair and tugging him closer. He brought her up from the ground so she sat astride him. She emitted little sighs and coos as he kissed his way down her jaw all the way to her neck and then back up to her ear. He felt his hips jerk forward a tad and gave out a helpless groan as Katara planted a warm kiss directly below his scar.

"We should go back..." Katara murmured, her hands still threaded in his mop of hair.

"Yeah" Zuko responded, his lips still nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"I'll give it two years. Okay?" Katara said as she cupped his face in her hands.

Zuko nodded and swallowed thickly "Two years" he rasped.

0o0o0o

Eventually, two years stretched into four years and then into six years. And then one day, Zuko received an invitation to a wedding. The couple? Avatar Aang and his bride, Katara.

0o0o0o

_Sorry for the jabs at Katara/Aang in this one, boys and girls._

_Sometimes, I can't help myself._


End file.
